the_epic_placefandomcom-20200213-history
Leia's Capture (my version)
Although Princess Leia had successfully freed Han Solo from carbonite, she and her lover were immediately captured by the wizened Jabba the Hutt, who had seen through her disguise as the bounty hunter Boussh. As Jabba's guards dragged Solo off to the dungeon, Lando Calrissian attempted to lead Leia away too, not wanting the princess to have to suffer Jabba's attentions. However, during his one-sided conversation with Solo the Hutt had already gotten a good look at the princess, who glared at him as he insulted and threatened the smuggler. Jabba was immediately allured by her spirit and beauty, and could immediately sense her royal pride as a princess. At once he desired to enjoy her beauty, take his pleasure from her, and reduce her from a strong rebel princess to his personal slave. When the Hutt Empire had controlled a large portion of the galaxy, centuries before the Republic, Hutts would often take the rulers of subjugated worlds into slavery, in order to demonstrate their power and break the spirit of the people. Leia's world, Jabba knew, had been destroyed years ago by the current Imperial Empire. However, she was still a princess--famously known as the last one of Alderaan. She was also one of the most prominent leaders of a Rebellion that had caused the Emperor so much trouble. By taking this strong-willed warrior princess into his harem, Jabba would signify his power and a return to ancient Hutt ideals. And then, of course, there was the simple matter of her beauty and strength, which enticed him and demanded his mastery. As he considered all these things, the Exalted Hutt began to positively drool over his prize. Lando gripped Leia's arm and attempted to lead her away. Suddenly, they heard the gangster slug's booming voice: "Stop! Bring her to me." Lando hesitated, dreading what was coming next. Leia, however, in a credit to her inner strength, simply whispered a quick assurance to him: "I'll be alright." "I'm not so sure," Lando surreptiously replied, before a heavy Gamorrean guard succeeded him in bringing the rebel princess before Tatoinne's loathsome monarch. Jabba's appreciation of Leia's charming features deepened as she was brought closer before him, struggling all the way. Watching her resist her inevitable meeting with him he groaned deeply, relishing the opportunity to tame such beauty and fierceness. Crossing the final few feet seperating her from the Hutt's throne, Leia muttered a quick threat: "We have powerful friends. You're going to regret this." The words did not come out as strongly as she had wished. She hadn't noticed before how truly massive he was, especially his head. His orange eyes in particular were incredible in size and bewildering in their reptilian complexity, as both his pupils and irises expanded and contracted in pleasure at the sight of her. Leia quickly found that she could not maintain eye contact with the Hutt for long before she began to feel weakened by his vast, piercing gaze, but she also found it incredibly difficult to look away once he had locked eyes with her, losing herself in their orange gleaming. Thus, by the time she was brought onto his throne she was quite limp, allowing the Gamorrean behind her to shove her rudely into the Hutt's tremendous girth. Jabba's stretched his left hand around her waist and placed it commandingly on her hip. Then he drew her even closer to himself, until their faces were mere inches apart, her belly and chest pressed against his snake-like skin. Only after he had again locked her eyes with his and noticed her weaken did he respond to her threat. "Oh, I'm sure. But in the meantime I will thoroughly enjoy the pleasure of your company." Fingers clutching at her hip and side, he took in her scent through his flaring nostrils and then breathed out his appreciation through his hideous maw: "Ah...my Leia...my princess." Wasting little time, Jabba poked his fat, dripping tongue out to Leia, offering her a beastly kiss. Horrified, Leia turned away, pushing her hands against his snake-like skin and moaning in disgust. However, Jabba's hold around her waist and hip was surprisingly strong, so that she found she could not propel herself from the Hutt's abhorrent affections. Although a Hutt's body appear to be mostly fat, she knew that they were actually quite muscular underneath, especially in their abdomen, which had to support their massive heads and power their locomotion. But it was the great strength of his stubby arms that she hadn't counted on. Utterly helpless now, she suffered Jabba's slow lick across her neck and earlobe. "Oh, I can't bear to watch," C-3PO said, watching the Hutt's amorous display. He then hid behind the three-eyed alien, Ree-yees--still to be haunted by the sounds of the Hutt's ministrations and Leia's moans. Jabba ordered a collar be brought to him and declared it was time to party. Bib Fortuna ran out and came back with one. Jabba ordered it be placed around Leia's neck and the chain be attached to the back of the dais. Leia attempted to struggle away but the Gamorrean guard held her tight. The Gamorrean let her go she tried to get away but she was restricted by the collar. Jabba "politely" asked Leia to sit on the dais by pulling her chain until she was standing right in front of the dais. Leia sat on the dais as far away from Jabba as the chain would allow. Some musicians started to play and some scantily clad girls came into the throne room and started dancing. Jabba looked over at Leia; she was sitting far away with one leg on the dais while the other hung over the dais, she was resting her head on her knee just watching as the girls danced. Jabba yanked her chain pulling her up to him until she was standing right in front of him, Jabba placed his stubby arm on her hip. Jabba directed Leia's attention to the dance floor. Leia's eyes widened in horror. She thought he was just holding her temporarily. Jabba continued. A slave? Dressed like that? Chained to this? No! Never! Leia squirmed out of Jabba's grasp, yanked the chain out of his hand and jumped off the dais onto the floor. She attempted to run away but the chain was still hooked to the back of the dais. Jabba asked Leia as she struggled against the collar and chain. Jabba started to reach for the chain but Leia moved to the left so it was out of his reach. Some guards started to get up to try to stop her, Jabba held his hand up and stopped them, simply watching as she gripped the chain and struggled against it. Unbeknownst to Leia, Boba Fett silently walked up behind Leia while she was catching her breath. He lifted his gun in the air and hit her on the back of the neck with the butt of it. Leia felt the impact then fell on the ground. "Relax. That wasn't even as hard as I could have done." Jabba muttered to himself for a second then ordered some of the girls to prepare Leia.... Leia awoke, she was standing up. She tried to look around but found that she couldn't. She tried to move but was restricted by some sort of frame, Leia also noted the frame was covered with a robe which had the hood pulled up over her head, blocking her vision, she had no idea where she was. Leia got the feeling back in her hands which were in front of her, a chain was wrapped around them, she then remembered the collar, it was still attached to her neck! The frame felt really cold when Leia's skin touched it. Wait, my skin? Wasn't I wearing armor before? A breeze kicked up and blew the robe open a bit, Leia felt the wind on her bare stomach. What am I wearing? Where am I? The hood was suddenly removed and Leia found herself in the center of Jabba's chamber! Jabba's cohorts looked on and laughed at Leia and her current predicament. Leia struggled trying to get out of the frame. Jabba said. Bib pressed a button on a remote, the front of the frame opened up and Jabba yanked on Leia's chain, pulling her out of the frame and the robe. Leia found herself standing in the center of Jabba's throne room in a metal bikini. The chain around her wrists unwrapped, revealing to her it was the same chain that was attache to her collar. Jabba's cohorts laughed even harder at Leia. "No! Never!" Leia said defiantly. "If I had to choose between you and de- Han?" "Yes. if you'd rather die, I wonder what would you would rather happen to Han? Go get him and bring him here!> A pair of Gammorean guards started towards the dungeon. "No!" The guards stopped. Leia walked up to the dais and climbed up onto it, standing in front of Jabba. Bib came up to Leia, grabbed her by her shoulders, turned her around and sat her down in front of Jabba. Bib said to her patting her on the shoulder. Leia couldn't sleep. She was worried that Jabba or some of his goons might try something while she slept so she just layed down with her eyes closed, waiting for someone to make a move so she could at least kill something. Lei's ears perked up as she heard soft footsteps on on the stairs, Leia opened her eyes and looked over towards the stairs. It was a few of the dancing girls from earlier. They silently crept up to the dais. "Oh, look at this. Pretty, perfect, poised little princess of Alderaan. Oh, I'm sorry. Former princess of Alderaan." "She doesn't even slouch when she's laying down, so perfect." "Now look at her, reduced to an insignificant slave girl. Chained to Jabba's throne. All exposed to the world." "I think she looks better this way." "I hope she never leaves." "I can just sit over there and watch her all day." "Maybe Jabba will let me teach her how to dance." "Alright!" A male voice said commandingly but still softly. The girls turned around, Leia tried to look between them. She couldn't see the figure but recognized the voice, Lando. "Bib Fortuna told me to tell you to get back to your rooms. It's late and you all have a big day soon and should be all rested up. I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you," Lando said pointing down at the grade, "if you know what I mean." The girls scowled at Lando for a second then begrudgingly left the throne room. "This seat taken?" Jabba said looking at next to where Leia was. "Knock yourself out." Lando sat down next to Leia. "Sorry, they're a little bitchy." "Yeah, I noticed." "So, how's your day going?" Lando asked. "Ok, you know pretty typical stuff. I sold the guy I love's best friend to a gangster. Freed said guy then got captured by said gangster, publicly embarrassed, and now I'm chained to this throne wearing this. You know, the usual."